


Affair

by waitingoutthewinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingoutthewinter/pseuds/waitingoutthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not so sure if Steve is okay with that.</p><p>They had a talk, long before they got married. It was decided that:</p><p>1. They could sleep with anyone they wanted to, as long as it was just sex;</p><p>2. They wouldn’t tell the other about it.</p><p>There was no rule that said “Yes, you could sleep with a guy who used to be my best friend, even if the reason is that you’re too jealous that he would sleep with me instead. And that he’s also pretty hot. And your secretary.”</p><p>(or: a non-superhero AU where Steve and Tony are married and they're both secretly having an affair with Bucky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

Bucky has lips that were made for cock sucking.

No, really. Their whole shape and colour, and the way they are so warm and stretch beautifully around a mouthful of cock is simply perfect, just as good as Steve’s- 

Tony comes so suddenly that he doesn’t even have the time to warn the younger man on his knees beneath his office’s desk, or muffle his stupidly loud moan before it escapes his mouth.

He’s about to apologize when Bucky visibly swallows, grinning wickedly as he cleans the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “You taste amazing, sir,” he says, his voice a little bit rough, before cleaning the last traces of come in Tony’s cock with his tongue. 

Stark shivers, looking right into bright blue eyes that look so much like his husband’s he feels kind of guilty. He bites his lower lip and tries not to think at all. “C’mere,” he whispers, tugging lightly on the man’s short brown hair. 

Bucky quickly straddles his lap on the chair and pulls him in for a slow, filthy kiss, moaning into the other man’s mouth as Tony’s hand reaches inside his pants and strokes him almost too fast. He comes silently, with an open mouth and his eyes closed, relaxing completely on Tony’s lap after he’s done.

They stay like that for a few more seconds in awkward silence, before Tony kisses him briefly on the lips and opens a drawer, getting tissues for his hand. He clears his throat before speaking. 

“Well, Barnes, do I have any other appointments or meetings today?”

The younger man gets up, fixing his clothes and smiling at the floor. “No, sir. You’re free for the rest of the day.” 

“I… guess I will be going home, then. See you tomorrow,” Tony says, after zipping his pants and getting his suitcase from under the desk. He walks to his office’s door, unlocking it, and he’s almost going through it when Bucky interrupts him. 

“Wait, Mr. Stark.”

“Yes?” Tony answers, looking at him expectantly. Barnes bites into his lower lip and his whole body posture seems to scream “uncomfortable”.

“Are you… Are you sure Steve is okay with this?”

Tony’s eyes widen. “Yes.”

\---

He’s not so sure if Steve is okay with that.

They had a talk, a long time before they got married. It was decided that:

1\. They could sleep with anyone they wanted to, as long as it was just sex;

2\. They wouldn’t tell the other about it.

There was no rule that said “Yes, you could sleep with a guy who used to be my best friend, even if the reason is that you’re too jealous that he would sleep with me instead. And that he’s also pretty hot. And your secretary.”

\---

Tony meets Bucky for the first time at a party he’s giving to celebrate Stark Industries 71th anniversary. 

It’s already coming to an end, the music a bit too loud and all the guests a bit too drunk. Tony is not an exception, as he stays side by side with Steve next to the bar, while his husband tries (but fails) to talk to people who are probably important and he probably shouldn’t be ignoring. So he just waves, smiles, and takes a sip of his champagne glass, pretending he can’t hear them through the music. 

He does notice the recognition in Steve’s eyes as he touches the arm of a stranger that is just leaving the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hands, and says something that’s probably the guy’s name (Tony couldn’t really tell).

“Steve? Holy shit!”

The smile on his husband’s face as he hugs the stranger tightly is so beautiful and genuine Tony almost feels jealous. “Oh my god, Bucky, I thought I’d never see you again.” 

The guy just chuckles and ruffles Steve’s hair, keeping his hand on the other man’s shoulder. He’s astonishingly handsome, with bright blue eyes that look like Steve’s own, short brown hair, perfectly-shaped red lips, and a bit of stubble decorating his face. Whenever he moves, his suit stretches from the muscle in his arms and shoulders.

Tony just stares at his hand from behind his glass of champagne, wishing it would explode.  
“Oh, this is my husband, Tony. Tony, this is Bucky, we used to be roommates in college,” Steve finally says, still smiling like an idiot. 

The guy, Bucky, seems a little surprised when he shakes Tony’s hand. “Wait. Tony as in… Stark? The guy who’s throwing this party?”

“That would be me,” he answers, forcing himself to smile.

“Wow. That is an honour, Mr. Stark,” the man says, still looking a bit shocked. “And, please, call me James. Bucky is just a nickname, a Steve thing, you know how he is.” 

Tony only tries to keep his smile on his face as he drinks another sip of his champagne. Steve chuckles, patting the guy on his back.

“So, you’re an artist like Steve?”

“Oh, no, no. I’m actually a mechanical engineer. A big fan of your work, really. But I’m in between jobs right now.”

“Is that so?” Tony asks, emptying the contents of his glass. He grins, feeling Steve’s gaze on him, and knows his husband is frowning. “I’m afraid we don’t have a place for another mechanical engineer.”

“Don’t worry, man. I’m just here for the party, really,” Bucky answers, trying to smile, and looks at Steve again.

They’re about to start talking again when Tony says, “I have an open position for a secretary, though. Only if you’re interested in that, of course.”

He truly expects the guy to be mad and walk away, even though he knows Steve will be truly pissed at him for it. But Bucky only smiles wider and nods.

“That would be great! When can I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed that, and I apologize for any mistakes (english is not my native language). I'm needing a beta-reader so, if anyone could help me, it'd be awesome.  
> I will do my best to update this fic regularly, and fill in the gaps. This is going to be a very long fic, so be patient!  
> thanks for reading! <3


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much 100% dialogue.

Steve walks into Tony’s office, right on the last floor of the Stark Industries main building, in New York City. He’s wearing his glasses, a plaid button-down shirt, jeans, a messenger bag and casual sneakers.

 

There is a small room before the office, were the secretary stays with a laptop, phones, a printer, a 3d printer and, pretty much, office supplies. And Bucky is right there at his desk, dressed in suit pants and a button-down white shirt with a tie, looking intently at his laptop’s screen, too distracted to realize Steve is right in front of him.

 

“Buck?” he says, and the man jumps, cursing.

 

“Fucking hell, Stevie. You scared the hell out of me. Where did you come from?”

 

Steve just laughs until tears are forming on the sides of his blue eyes. “Gosh, I’m sorry, Bucky. You were so into whatever the hell you were into, that you didn’t even see me standing right in front of you. I didn’t want to scare you, I swear.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m pretty sure you’re still a punk,” he says, grinning, before fixing his hair with one hand and clearing his throat. “Mr. Stark isn’t here right now. He’s in a meeting with Ms. Potts and the guys from General Motors. About the technology for electric cars and stuff.”

 

“Oh, yeah, he told me that. I… I actually came here today looking for you.”

 

“Well, I’m right here. What does the great artist Steve Rogers want with a secretary?” Bucky says, still grinning, and Steve blushes when he smiles back.

 

“I wanted to give you this,” he says, reaching into his messenger bag to grab a blue folder. He hands it to his friend, who hesitates for a second or two before opening it. “I meant to give it to you before you went away. But we had that fight and then you went to Russia, so I never really had the chance.”

 

It was a charcoal drawing of Bucky on the small kitchen of their old apartment. He’s wearing an apron on top of his clothes, while decorating a cake with a smile on his face.

 

“Wow, Rogers. I knew you liked my baking, but I didn’t knew you liked it this much,” he chuckles, still looking at the drawing in his hands, and Steve grins.

 

“You baked really good cakes. I could never forget them.”

 

Bucky looks into Steve’s eyes. “Thanks. Really. I should bake you something, someday. It’s been a while since I’ve done it.”

 

“Seriously? You shouldn’t ever stop. Your baking is like a gift to humanity.”

 

He chuckles again. “I made cupcakes for Natasha - do you remember her? - when we were in Moscow. She told me they were really good, and that I would make a great housewife. So I stopped.”

 

Steve laughs. “Oh, I remember her. I couldn’t ever forget about the two of you studying together, that one time. She just got up from the sofa, looked at you, said _Barnes, I give up, you’re clearly too stupid to understand calculus_ and was gone. I still laugh when I remember your face.”

 

“Shut up, you’re a jerk.”

 

He only laughs more, then sits on an empty space on top of Bucky’s desk, becoming suddenly quiet. “I always thought you two were together.”

 

Bucky sighs, looking at his own hands. “It… it happened once, but I couldn’t. I was too… It wouldn’t work.”

 

“Oh,” Steve mutters, frowning. Bucky just shrugs.

 

“How did you and Stark happened, anyway?”

 

“That’s actually a great story, he was such an asshole,” Steve says, chuckling. “It was almost a year after we graduated and you left. Professor Fury invited me to be a part of an art exhibition on NYU. I agreed, and for some reason Tony was there with Pepper on the opening night.”

 

“Everything was going great until he came to talk to me. He said I was a really good artist from what he saw in my paintings, but there was one in particular, of a boy sitting alone in an empty room, that he hated. Then he proceeded to tell me how much he hated it and how much he thought it was shit and stupid and it shouldn’t even be in the exhibition. Pepper just stood by his side, looking mortified, and seemed to be about to apologize for him when he finally stopped and asked me on a date.”

 

Bucky laughs. “God, I don’t know if I feel worse for you or for her. And you actually said yes to that?”

 

Steve scoffs, “Hell, no. But one cannot simply say no to Tony Stark. He sent me flowers the next day, with a _I’m sorry, let me repay you with dinner_ note on it. Then it was chocolates. A bottle of wine a week later. And then he finally sent me a picture of his office, where the painting he criticised was hanging from the wall, along with a note about how he finally understood it and a full analysys on its meaning. He went to the exhibition again the next day just to talk to me and said _well, can I at least buy you a cup of coffee tomorrow?_ And _then_ I said yes.”

 

“So he earned it, then,” Bucky says, with a smile that didn’t quite reach to his eyes. The blonde man chuckles.

 

“I guess he did. We got married two years after that coffee. And now we’re here.”

 

“And now we’re here.”

 

They look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds in silence before Steve breaks it. “I’m glad you came back, though. And I’m sorry if Tony is a jerk with you sometimes, he’s… He’s a difficult person to deal with. I should have warned before you could say yes to all of this.”

 

Bucky bites his lower lip and looks away. “Yeah, it’s okay. We’re actually getting along pretty well.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't regret making Steve quote the Boromir meme.


	3. Bucky

He’s so screwed.

 

Well, not _literally_ screwed, though that was a close call. Tony had had him bent over his desk with his ass up in the air, and two fingers inside of him when he suddenly just froze in place before he fled, not even saying a word, leaving Bucky alone and naked in his office. Stark acted weird until the end of that week, seemingly incapable of looking into the younger man’s eyes or even talking to him about his appointments for the day.

 

Surprisingly, that was far from being the Bucky’s worst problem right now.

 

Steve had been there to seem him again twice that week, and while he loved the idea of getting his best friend back, his mind kept wondering to that one night before he left for Russia: Steve’s soft and wet lips on his, the weight of his hard cock on Bucky’s tongue, how tight his ass was, his almost breathless moans that echoed through the small apartament, or the way his warm body curled up against Bucky’s when they slept afterwards. He could barely look at the blonde’s face without having his gave directed to his mouth, having to fight the urge of kissing him, of finally remembering what he tasted like after six years away from each other. Six years that apparently had no effect in erasing the feelings he had for Steve.

 

Yet, now Steve was a married man; and even though Bucky knew about his and Tony’s “agreement”, the blonde didn’t seem to demonstrate any interest in him. He frequently talked about Stark and seemed to have forgotten what happened on that night completely, seeing Bucky just as an old friend.

 

(Which didn’t really make him feel any better about sleeping with Tony, but the man’s charm and the way he could make Bucky hard just by looking at him made it almost impossible - or at least unthinkable - to stop.)

 

Bucky sighs, unlocking the door to his apartment. Thankfully, he had the weekends off, and he planned on inviting Natasha over so they would drink until he forgot his name and could pretend he was still un Moscow, never meeting Stark or seeing Steve again.

 

He closes the door behind him slowly, turning on the lights of the living room. And that’s when he finally realizes someone is sitting on his couch.

 

“Steve? What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get my address?”

 

He just looks at Bucky with sad eyes, and his voice sounds kind of weird when he says, “It was in your file, your contract. I was just going to wait outside when I remember about when you taught me how to pick locks, and I decided your couch was probably softer.”

Bucky curses himself internally and walks to the couch, finding out that Steve has a half empty bottle of vodka in his hands. “Damn it, Stevie. I know you have a high tolerance with alcohol, but you really shouldn’t drink that much. Also… is that my vodka?”

 

Steve smiles. “Yup, and it’s gooood. ‘Sides, I’m okay, see?” He tries to get up but ends up tripping on his own feet instead, and Bucky has to hold him so he won’t fall.

 

“Yeah, sure, you’re clearly great,” he mutters, rolling his eyes as he helps Steve back onto the couch. He sighs again, taking the bottle from the other man’s hands and placing it on top of the living room table. “Now, tell me what happened.”

 

Steve stares at the floor, looking sheepish. “Tony’s weird.”

 

Bucky nods, looking at him. “Yeah, your husband is a weirdo. But you already knew that.”

 

“No, no,” Steve says, shaking his head. “Well, yes. But he’s weirder. He’s not talking to me. I mean, he is _talking_ to me, but not much. You know?” He sighs, reaching for the bottle of vodka again, but Bucky pats his hand away.

 

“Stop drinking, Steve. And, well, did something happen? Did you do something?”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” he answers, frowning, and pauses for a second or two. “We have a deal, you know? We can sleep with people outside our marriage, and that’s okay. But I think he’s like… having an affair. With someone he has feelings for. I think it’s Pepper.”

 

Bucky scoffs but forces a smile, trying to stop himself from panicking internally. “Of course it’s not Pepper, Steve.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

He looks at his friend, open his mouth, closes it, and tries his best to keep his face free of any type of expression. “Well… I see them at work, and everything. I don’t think he’s having an affair with Pepper. She’s not the type to do something like that.”

 

“But you think he is?” Steve asks, his voice low, looking like a hurt puppy.

 

“No! Of course not. He’s probably just… distracted with something. He’ll go back to normal in no time, I promise.” He tries to smile and ruffles Steve’s hair. “Come here, punk.”

 

The blonde hugs him right away, letting his head drop on Bucky’s shoulder and circling his arms around his waist. Bucky pats him on his back and kisses the top of Steve’s head. They’re silent for a moment, and he enjoys the warmth of Steve’s body, thinking about how he missed that, how he missed just hugging someone, even though he was the one who was supposed to do all the comforting this time. Natasha was a really great friend and he could talk about pretty much anything to her, but they rarely touched each other.

 

“Buck,” Steve whispers, his voice muffled by Bucky’s shoulder. “But what if he is?”

 

“What if he is what?”

 

“What if he is having an affair with someone?”

 

He gulps, trying to run his hand through Steve’s hair in a soothing way, thankful he’s not being watched by his friend. “Well, if he is having an affair with someone… You could just sleep with someone else, yeah? Then it would be okay, I guess.”

 

Steve seems to reflect on his words for a moment, before saying “I never really did that, you know.”

 

Bucky sighs, feeling himself shaking a little bit. It’s the first time he actually feels bad about the whole thing - he never thought it would have an effect on Stark’s and Steve’s relationship. “There’s a first time for everything.”

 

The blonde shifts, finally moving away, and his blue eyes immediately find Bucky’s. He’s blushing and he bites his lower lip. “Maybe it could be a second time. I still remember the first one like it happened yesterday.”

 

Bucky takes a few seconds to process what just came out of his friend’s mouth, but when he does, his eyes widen and his mouth opens in shock, his body feeling suddenly warm all over. “Steve… I’m not… I-I was only joking, you don’t really have to.”

  
Steve’s bright blue eyes seem to darken when he fixes them on Bucky’s lips. “I want to,” he mutters before kissing him. 


	4. Steve

Bucky tastes sweet when Steve darts his tongue out to lick at his lips, gently placing his hands on the back of Bucky’s head. He feels the shiver that runs through the other man’s body and has to suppress a moan, gently tangling his fingers on Bucky’s soft hair, his mind forgetting anything else other than this. The alcohol in his blood makes everything seem slower, hazier, but Steve feels almost sober again with the shock of Bucky’s tongue against his, warm and demanding, and the way fingers hold Steve’s waist almost too tightly.

 

Steve’s lips are tingling with sensation and feel suddenly cold when Bucky breaks the kiss; the grip on his wais loosens up, but the warm hands don’t move away. He opens his eyes slowly and his vision is slightly blurred, but he doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s parted lips are a darker shade of red and shining with spit. “Steve,” he whispers, his voice rougher than the usual and his breaths are uneven. “Steve, you’re too drunk. I can’t do this.”

 

The blonde frowns, confused, and frames Bucky’s face with his hands, feeling the slight stubble with the tips of his fingers. He wants nothing more than to kiss Bucky again, to feel the warmth of his skin and map his body with his hands and tongue. Steve brushes his lips against Bucky’s again while he speaks. “I want you to. I really do.”

 

Bucky hesitates for a moment, and Steve expects him to close the distance and kiss him properly. He takes his hands off of Steve’s waist, though, and moves away, breathing heavily. “I’ll hate myself in the morning. I’m not sure if you won’t hate myself in the morning, too. I want this, but I want you to be fully conscious when it happens.”

 

Steve is about to complain, but Bucky shushes him, chuckling. “Don’t tease me, Rogers.” His grin is a bit cocky and stupidly beautiful. “It’s pretty late, already. You can crash here on the couch if you want to. And probably drink a lot of water, too - don’t wanna get hungover tomorrow, do you?”

 

Feeling suddenly sheepish, Steve sighs, but his lips curl into a smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll stay, if that’s really okay with you.”

 

“Sure, it’s no big deal. I’ll bring you some clothes you can change into, just wait here.”

 

The pants are slightly short for Steve, but way more comfortable than his jeans. Bucky turns off the living room lights before saying goodnight and going to his bedroom, and Steve gets under the covers, trying to warm up. He feels weird for sleeping on a couch, being used to his and Tony’s king sized bed, but the smell of Bucky on the borrowed long sleeved t-shirt somehow makes it better.

 

\---

 

Steve wakes up to a ceiling he doesn’t know, and frowns at the slight headache he feels, still too sleepy to make any connections. So he instinctively tries to roll over to the other side of the bed, hoping to find Tony (or maybe empty, but still warm sheets).

 

And that’s when he falls to the floor.

 

He blinks rapidly, getting up with a jump, his heart beating slightly faster from the scare, and looks around, suddenly feeling much more awake. The events of the night before come back to him slowly, and Steve curses himself internally, sitting back on the couch. He supports the weight of his head on his hands, sighing, but something right in front of him catches his eye.

 

There’s a yellow post-it note on Bucky’s living room table. _Went to get us some coffee, will be back soon. -B_. Steve smiles at his friend’s still almost illegible handwriting for a moment, pretending he didn’t try to kiss him after breaking into his apartment and getting too drunk to know better.

 

Oh, wait. He did.

 

He really just wants to slap himself on the face for it, and run away before Bucky came back. But Steve knew it probably wouldn’t be the best choice - and they would have to talk about it, someday. So he does the only thing he could ever do in a situation like this one.

 

His clothes are also on the table, folded into a neat pile, and Steve finds his cellphone on his jeans’ pocket. He quickly dials Sam’s phone number and prays to God his friend will pick up. They had met on their last semester of college - Sam studied Literature and they had a class on Surrealism together - and quickly became good friends; Sam was even his best man on Steve’s wedding.

 

“Hey, Rogers. What’s up?”

 

Steve lets out a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding, never having felt so relieved and happy to hear Sam’s voice before in his life.

 

“Sam! I need your help,” his voice sounds raw, and he realizes how much his entire mouth and throat feel dry. He gets up and walks to Bucky’s kitchen, quickly pouring himself a glass of water and downing it in one go. Wilson is still quiet on his end, and Steve can almost hear his frown through the silence.

 

“... So. Are you gonna tell me what you need my help with or do I have to guess?”

 

Steve sighs, still trying to figure out where to start it. “Well… Do you remember Bucky?”

 

Sam takes about two seconds to answer him. “Your ex-roommate Bucky? The one who went to Russia and you could never ever shut up about because you were so in lo-”

 

“Yes! Yes, that Bucky.”

“Okay, I remember him.”

 

“He…” Steve starts, running a hand through his hair. “He came back. He’s working for Tony now.”

 

“Oh. That’s a good thing, right? I mean… is it?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course. But… I think I screwed up.”

 

Sam scoffs, and Steve can imagine him rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sure, Rogers. You always say you screwed up and it turns out you just gave someone a capuccino when they asked for an espresso. Stop being so paranoid, I bet you didn’t really do anything bad.”

 

He takes a deep breath. “I kissed him.”

 

His friend is awkwardly silent for a moment, and Steve worries he turned off his phone by mistake. He takes it away from his ear and checks it, only to see the call is still in progress. “Sam? Are you there?”

 

“Man, you really did screw up.”

 

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean… it’s not that bad. Me and Tony, we have an agreement that we can sleep with other people, sometimes, as long as we don’t talk about it with each other.”

 

“Oh,” Sam says, and stops for a moment as if he’s thinking. His voice sounds almost angry when he speaks again. “See, it’s the goddamn capuccino all over again.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I know it’s not so bad, but it’s Bucky. I never actually slept around, I just don’t care if Tony does. I mean, I know he loves me, and I love him, and I know it’s just sex so I’m not really jealous, but I never felt the need to do the same,” he sighs one more time. “I just… can’t stop thinking about Bucky ever since he came back.”

 

Sam hums in response. “Have you thought about inviting him to a threesome with Tony?”

 

“I… What? I could never…” Steve says, stuttering as he feels his cheeks burning up. “I can’t just proposition him to a threesome! I don’t think I could even ask Tony about it, and we’re married.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re just pathetic sometimes, Rogers,” Sam says, chuckling. “Just… kiss him again, then. And, you know, go through with it. Release some of that sexual tension. Then it will all go back to normal, I promise you.”

 

“Do you really think so?”

 

He doesn’t even hear Sam’s answer to that, because the door to Bucky’s apartment is being unlocked and opened. Steve quickly ends the call, not even bothering to say goodbye, and watches his friend intently as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, you’re up! I don’t know how you take your coffee now, so I gave myself the freedom to get your old order, hope that’s okay,” Bucky says, smiling as he leaves the two cups of coffee on the coffee table. His hair is still messy, like he hadn’t bothered to fix it when he woke up, and he’s wearing stupidly tight jeans with a visibly rumpled white t-shirt and a black hoodie on top. His eyes seem smaller, like he hadn’t woken up completely yet.

 

It’s one of the most beautiful things Steve has ever seen.

 

He walks without even thinking, until there’s only a couple of inches between him and Bucky, and his gaze never leaves the other man’s widened blue eyes. He touches Bucky’s jaw with his hand, finally staring at his friend’s lips.

 

“I’m sober now,” he whispers, and then he feels Bucky’s sigh on his lips more than hears it, feeling a shiver run down his body when they finally kiss.

 

Steve can feel everything more clearly this time; the softness of his mouth, the way Bucky’s tongue is warm as it pushes past his lips and touches his own tongue, the firm grip of the other man’s hands on his waist that gets almost painful as the kiss deepens and gets hungrier. He worries Bucky’s lower lip between his teeth, moving his other hand to lightly tug at Bucky’s hair, earning a moan in response.

 

They break apart for a few seconds, just breathing into each others mouths. Bucky pushes him until his back hits the nearest wall, and Steve spreads his legs slightly, giving Bucky space to fit right between them. Steve is already hard when Bucky finally presses their hips together, and he moans as he feels the outline of Bucky’s cock against him, just as hard as he is. He puts his mouth on Bucky’s neck, alternating between kisses and bites, sucking the skin between his lips, leaving a few marks behind.

 

Bucky’s moans are low and breathy as he ruts against Steve, slipping his fingers under his shirt, almost desperate to touch skin. He pushes the shirt up and Steve stops what he’s doing to take it off. He takes his time to stare and run his hand through Steve’s chest and stomach, feeling the hard muscle. “Wow. I think you’re the most bulked up artist I know,” he says with a low chuckle, gtently scraping his nails against skin.

Steve sucks in a breath as Bucky leaves a trail of kisses from his neck to a nipple, slowly circling his tongue around it before gently nipping on the flesh. With a moan still on his lips, Steve tugs on Bucky’s t-shirt and hoodie, and he pauses what he’s doing to take them both off. “You’re not so bad yourself,” the blonde says, glad that his hands can finally touch skin, and they both chuckle lightly before going back to kissing.

 

They just kiss for a while longer, letting their hands roam over each other’s bodies, remembering shapes and feeling the warmth of skin until Bucky’s hands travel lower, teasing at the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants. He interrupts the kiss to look right into Steve’s eyes when he gets his hand inside Steve’s pants and boxers, closing it around his rock hard cock, stroking it so slowly that it almost feels like torture.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this ever since that party,” he whispers into Steve’s mouth, swallowing the blonde’s moan when he circles his thumb on the head, smearing the precome around. “Bet you’ll feel amazing inside of me. So warm… and so big.”

 

Steve moves his hips forward involuntarily, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. He tries to grin then, lets his hands cup Bucky’s ass, squeezing it. “Take me to your bed, then.”

 

The rest of their clothes are left behind on the hallway, so they are both completely naked and hard when Steve pushes Bucky onto the queen bed, quickly climbing on top of him. They go back to kissing, slow and dirty, their cocks rubbing together with every slight movement of hips. The feeling of skin on skin makes Steve feel almost like he’s drunk once again.

 

He lets his mouth travel down Bucky’s body slowly with kisses, pausing for a moment to bite playfully at his collarbone or to trace his tongue in almost tortuous circles around his nipples. Steve moves lower still, licking at Bucky’s navel before moving past his cock completely, biting at the man’s right thigh. He grins, seeing how Bucky moans in disappointment and fists his hands on Steve’s hair, and bites the other thigh, finally moving up with quick kisses. He licks a line from the root to the tip of Bucky’s cock, finally closing his mouth around the head. His tongue presses on the slit, tasting the salty precome, before he finally sucks him into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly.

 

Gagging a bit is almost inevitable, because Bucky is quite big; but that doesn’t stop Steve from letting him fuck his throat, loving the desperate moans that leave his friend’s mouth and the whole look in his face: the way his blue eyes seems darker, or that his mouth never closes and his eyebrows are furrowed as if in concentration.

 

Steve stops when Bucky pushes his head up and gives him a condom and a packet of lube. “Do it. I won’t last if you keep doing this, and I want to come with your cock inside of me,” he says, his breathing heavy and erratic. Steve nods, coating his fingers with the lube as Bucky spread his legs farther, exposing himself completely. Steve kisses his thigh lightly as he massages one finger around Bucky’s pink hole, teasing a bit before slowly pushing it in. Bucky hisses in pleasure as he pumps it in and out, and he can quickly fit another finger in. He scissors them and presses the pads of his fingers on multiple spots, smirking when he finally feels Bucky’s full-body shudder. “There?”

 

“Yes!” Bucky answers, his voice breathy and rough, and Steve can only press his fingers against that spot one more time. A third finger quickly joins them, and he does his best to move them around, making sure Bucky is properly stretched before he rolls the condom on his cock, applies a decent amount of lube and positions himself against Bucky’s ass.

 

He pushes in with a slow thrust, his eyes open and never leaving Bucky’s face until he bottoms out. Bucky is too tight and too warm, and it feels almost painful, but Steve stays still then, giving the other man the time to adjust to the stretch, moving his head down so he can kiss Bucky and try to distract himself to keep his hips from moving too soon.

 

Steve stops the kiss abruptly as he feels Bucky moving his own hips, fucking himself into Steve’s cock with quick, short thrusts. He moans against his mouth, finally getting into the program and thrusting back, moving a little bit more each time, slowly feeling the pressure give away until he can thrust fast and deep, moving his hips in different positions to find Bucky’s prostate.

 

When he does, Bucky curses loudly and closes his eyes, his mouth in a perfect “o” shape as Steve manages to hit the right spot with every thrust, making them harder each time. Their moans make it impossible to kiss, so they just breath into each other’s mouth as Bucky moves his hands to scratch Steve’s back and then cup his ass, somehow controlling the movements of his hips. “I’m close,” Steve whispers and Bucky just nods, moaning louder when Steve’s hand curls around his cock, stroking it almost in time with his thrusts.

 

Bucky is the one who comes first, making a mess of his and Steve’s chests with a loud moan and his eyes closed. Steve follows him soon though, as his thrusts turn erratic from the way Bucky’s ass just clenches around him with his orgasm. He lets himself fall on Bucky’s chest, his head curled on his neck while they just breathe loudly together. They both chuckle at the same time, and Steve finally pulls out and removes the condom, tying it with a knot before rolling over to his side.

 

“I always knew you would be just as good on top as you were as a bottom,” Bucky says with a smile, his voice low, and Steve just grins.

 

“Yeah. I can say the same about you,” he answers, giving Bucky a quick kiss on the lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long! But this chapter is much bigger than the other ones, and there's actual porn, so I hope I made up for it :D


End file.
